Usuario discusión:Darth Zerg
¡Bienvenido, ', a mi página de discusión!' --Palpatine81 00:47 31 may 2008 (UTC) Si quieres contactarme, agrégame!: swgluis@hotmail.com 'Las respuestas serán contestadas en su página de discusión' Copyright y más Hola, soy KSK, el admin de esta wiki y quisiese informarte de que no está permitido copiar información de otras páginas web (com lores del sith), a no ser que el autor de la misma te de permiso de reproducción y siempre bajo las condiciones del GNU. Por otro lado, comentarte que los artículos ganan mucho utilizando el código wiki, que veo que empiezas a conocer y que puedes ampliar visitando los enlaces del comienzo de esta misma página. Por supuesto, agradecerte el esfuerzo que estás realizando por colaborar en esta enciclopedia y animarte a que crees tu página de usuario para darte un poco a conocer en esta comunidad. Un saludo. 19:54 23 jun 2008 (UTC) Felicitaciones Enhorabuena por los artículos que has estado traduciendo recientemente, con imágenes incorporadas y todo lujo de detalles, les doy un sobresaliente y eso que sólo llevas un mes registrado. Te recomiendo que vayas dejando enlaces a esos artículos que has creado en tu página de usuario, porque motiva ver la labor que vas realizando. Unos consejillos: los nombres de los gentilicios, por ejemplo los ewoks, se ponen en minúscula al traducirlos. La categoría Esbozos no hace falta ponerla, con añadir la plantilla de esbozo que pones ya sale sola la categoría. Y bueno, cuando emplees plantillas como Category o Quote en español funcionan, pero preferiblemente usamos Categoría o Cita, que también funcionan y ya están traducidas. También después de categorizar el artículo puedes poner en:NOMBRE DEL ARTÍCULO EN VERSIÓN ORIGINAL y así aparecerá a la izquierda un vínculo para cambiar a ese idioma. En fin, que te veo convertido en el más grande de los Jedis ;). --Palpatine81 22:30 5 jul 2008 (UTC) enhorabuena mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por el trabajo relaizado darth zerg es un honor tenerte en esta comunidad si quieres ayuda mia no dudes en hacermelo saber en mi pagina de discusion o en mi mns () Algunos consejos Hola Darth Zerg, veo que te estas familiarizando rapida y satisfactoriamente al formato de la wiki. Me alegra muchisimo que colabores con nosotros y agradezco al igual que el resto de compañeros el esfuerzo que estas realizando. He estado revisando tus artículos, aún me quedan los más antiguos y te voy a dar algunas pautas de los pequeños detalles para hacer de tus artículos perfectos :D. #'Formato wiki': Parece que lo dominas ya bastante bien y no tengo mucho que añadir. Simplemente que si necesitas alguna tabla o alguna otra plantilla con la que no contemos no dudes en solicitarla en mi página de discusión y encantado me ocupare de ella. #'Imágenes': ##He visto que has subido algunas imágenes con un prefijo de px, esto es porque las guardas de la wookieepedia desde sus miniaturas... si esto te pasa simplemente tendras que ir ampliando las imágenes hasta que no te deje más y ahi guardarlas. Así perdera ese prefijo que nos puede generar problemas de duplicados de imágenes y no es recomendable. ##Por otro lado es necesario que utilices la plantilla de en las imágenes... Si lees el texto que aparece justo en la página de subida de archivos podrás ver más detenidamente como funciona. Es imprescindible que las imágenes lleven esa tabla con su correspondiente licencia a términos legales. #'Fuentes y refrencias': Veo que ya las estás utilizando correctamente. Simplemente añadir que si alguna fuente existe (y la conoces) de forma oficial en español es recomendable ponerla en español. #'Notas y referencias': Una de las cosas más importante para verificar la información de los artículos son las notas y referencias... las identificarás en los artículos en ingles por el prefijo seguido de una refercia y el cierre del código. #'Categorías': Cuando escribas una categoría intenta comprobar si existe alguna equivalente y escribela exactamente igual a esa, pues sino no funciona correctamente. Y recuerda... vehículos lleva siempre acento en la i :P #'Enlaces entre wikis': Para conectar tus artículos con los de otras wikis en otros idiomas, hay que poner el prefijo del idima y detras el nombre del artículo en ese idioma. Por ejemplo para enlazar el artículo de Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno al inglés, deberías poner al final del artículo en:All Terrain Scout Transport Soy conciente de que te he metido un parrafazo de mucha información... Para nada es una exigencia de uso... pero con estas notas ya los artículos pueden llegar a ser de una calidad más que aceptable. Dados los excelentes progresos que estas teniendo no cabe la menor duda de que en poco tiempo serás un wikipedista experto. Por último me gustaría pedirte que si es posible, revises tus artículos antiguos y los vayas adaptando al formato correcto de la wiki. De esta forma estos trabajos ganarían en calidad. Mucho ánimo y gracias. 22:20 15 jul 2008 (UTC) Plantilla armas La plantilla creo que aún no existe. Ahora no me puedo ocupar de ella, pero buscaré un hueco en estos días y si no a mucho tardar el martes me pongo sin falta a ello. Mientras tanto puedes crear los artículos sin la tabla. Un saludo. 17:10 19 jul 2008 (UTC) *Ya tienes disponible la Plantilla:Arma. Puedes consultar el resto de plantillas de tabla en Star Wars:Plantillas de mensajes/Tablas de información. Un saludo. 14:40 20 jul 2008 (UTC) Votaciones Saludos, Darth Zerg, veo que te estás adaptando exitosamente al estilo de la wiki y que tus artículos son de muy buena calidad. Sólo quería agradecerte el esfuerzo e invitarte a que participes en las diversas votaciones que tienen lugar en la wiki, como las de la Cita el Día, ¿Sabías qué? y los Artículos Destacados, así como en los Foros, donde puedes preguntar tus dudas y comentar tus propuestas.--Jedabak 00:05 24 jul 2008 (UTC) Sev Hola Zerg... conoces las normas de un artículo para ser destacado? Para mi simplemente faltaría, que le pegases un repaso al estilo escrito... solo leyendo y sustituyendo algunos detalles que suenan un poco mal en español (yo siempre hago una revisión de mis traducciones una vez terminado... pero sin mirar el original... a veces pecamos de ser excesivamente literales y no es necesario). Ampliar, si es posible, el detrás de las escenas. Y lo más importante... no tener ningún enlace en rojo del texto inicial. Por lo demás... buen trabajo. 19:48 26 jul 2008 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Hola. Simplemente informarte, que para que varios usuarios no trabajen la misma sección del hiperimpulsor. Debes apuntar que sección te comprometes a traducir en la Discusión. 11:46 4 ago 2008 (UTC) *Saludos, Darth Zerg, sólo quería comentarte que dos de las secciones del hiperimpulsor (que, por cierto, ya terminaste) ya las había apartado yo: Reclutamiento y notables.--Jedabak 16:57 4 ago 2008 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Sin duda es interesante, un artículo muy completo, aunque existe la dificultad de que en la Wookieepedia alguna vez fue un Artículo Destacado pero ya no lo es porque tiene varias fallas en temas escenciales para que el artículo sea Destacado, como falta de referencias y citas y de una sección de historia. Tiene el potencial de recuperar su estatus de Destacado allá y de convertirse en uno aquí, pero habría que solucionar esos problemas antes. Por cierto, yo usaría 'Flota Imperial' o 'Armada Imperial' (como Armada de la República) en vez de 'Marina Imperial', que es un término correcto pero se escucha medio raro, pues ninguna de esas naves funcionan en el mar, sino en el espacio.--Jedabak 17:46 13 ago 2008 (UTC) :Aunque creo que el artículo tiene varios pequeños impedimentos para ser destacado, puedes contar con mi ayuda para terminarlo si la necesitas.--Jedabak 18:14 18 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer, sobre todo en los enlaces de la introducción. Creo que sería conveniente crear una sección como la de Discusión:Gran Guerra Sith para poner ahí los enlaces en rojo a azulear y si hay alguien que trabajará en ellos.--Jedabak 20:55 18 ago 2008 (UTC) Firmas personalizadas *Debes crear la página Usuario:Darth Zerg/Firma. Puedes usar como referencia la mía, la de Jedabak o la de cualquier otro usuario. Recuerda que cuando ya la tengas, deberás sustituir la segunda palabra usuario por Darth Zerg para que funcione. 19:38 18 ago 2008 (UTC) ''The Clone Wars'' Hola, he visto que has pedido trabajar en gran parte de la sección de entre bastidores del hiperlanzamiento de este mes. Cómo veras, la distribución aquí es distinta del artículo americano, por lo que tendras que reoredenar un poco las secciones y contenidos. Además, hay partes de la versión americana que son excesiiivamente extensas, por lo que queda a tu criterio reducir un poco o mucho las cosas que consideres redundantes cómo es el caso de la sección de críticas. Para cualquier duda, cuenta conmigo. Un saludo y gracias por la colaboración :D. 15:06 6 sep 2008 (UTC) ''Las Guerras Clon'' Hola, Darth Zerg. Buena iniciativa la de crear los capítulos de la serie de Las Guerras Clon. Si tu intención es crear todos, estaría bien que reescribieras los 3 primeros capítulos que son esbozos. Por otra parte la categoría que vamos a usar va a se Categoría:Capítulos de Las Guerras Clon y si puede ser añade los interlinks a las páginas de otros idiomas. Una vez más, gracias por tu colaboración. Un saludo. 18:11 6 oct 2008 (UTC) me voy a llevar otro--Precedente 19:20 1 nov 2008 (UTC) Saludos Hola, saludos hasta Venezuela, estaba viendo tú pagina de usuario, me gusta, las encuestas, lo que te gusta, la historia de tu personaje y tus datos, simpático. También le eché un vistazo al historial de tus participaciones y me entero que también estas organizando el proyecto de los capítulos de las Guerras clónicas, me parece muy bien y quiero participar, dime como. Puedes contactarme en MSN Messenger soy alharo@hotmail.com--Lop-Har Kela 21:44 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Primeros artículos Hola, podrías por favor encargarte de revisar tus primeros artículos para que consiguan el mismo nivel de calidad de el resto? Un saludo. 12:46 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Revan Fue un Accidente--Precedente 01:30 3 nov 2008 (UTC) estimado lord sith --Holayo444 16:16 20 nov 2008 (UTC)me gustaria saber por que no he sido agregado a la comunidad si he hecho muchas mas ediciones que otros. responda--Holayo444 16:16 20 nov 2008 (UTC) No es Spam Hola Tranquila no es spam solo vengo a acerte una invitacion ya que soy administrador de una wiki de química y me gustaria saber si tu estas interesado en ser rollback o usuario de esta de esta wiki, (por si te gusta la quimica o tienes conocimientos sobre ella) de momento solo somos 5 usuarios yo, otros 3 administradores y un rollback, la wiki tiene 100 y pico de articulos, si no quieres ser rollback, por lo m3nos si sabes algo sobre quimica aportar un poquito y si no puedes invitar a algunos amigos tuyos a que se nos unan. Aqui esta el enlace: Enlace Un Saludo--henri ([[Usuario_Discusión:Henri cool|''¿alguna duda?]]) 15:23 7 dic 2008 (UTC) Comando clon He agregado algunas referencias, pero no todas. Faltan las de las batallas, comandos y escuadrones. Puedes añadirlas tú, simplemente busca el artículo de cada uno en la Wookieepedia y pon como referencia su aparición o primera aparición, lo que aplique (por ejemplo, en las batallas su aparición, y en los comandos su primera aparición).--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:32 9 dic 2008 (UTC) Star Wars: El Legado ''The Star Wars Vault, si no me equivoco. Feliz Día de la Vida. 20:05 25 dic 2008 (UTC) MI messenger es holayo444@hotmail.com.ar tambien te queria preguntar si alguna vez has jugado al sw jedi academy. un placer ayudarte,responde si quieres. 13:30 27 dic 2008 (UTC) informe urgente de coususcant!! he visto que (por ejemplo)pulsando en el nombre, supongamos Starkiller, te diriges al articulo,. nada fuera de lo normal. hasta que haces lo mismo con su verdadero nombreGalen Marek y te diriges al mismo articulo, ya que los 2 son la misma persona. no pasa nada con eso, sino que yo queria saber como hacer esos 'caminos' que te conduzcan al mismo sitio. contesta, necesitamos apoyo urgentemente!!! 14:41 27 dic 2008 (UTC) citas.. *resulta que tengo unas citas muy buenas pero no se en que pagina y/o articulo aportarlas. si me pudieses ayudar...t lo agradeceria, gracias adelantadas. 15:10 27 dic 2008 (UTC) 30 min despues... *me he fijado en la pagina que me has dado, pero no me dice donde enviarla, solo me dice como hacerla. si me pudieses ayudar una vez mas...te lo agradeceria. --Holayo444 15:52 27 dic 2008 (UTC) transladar... con respecto a ese tema, he visto que un art. llamado Lego star wars deberia ser pasado y/o transladado al nombre bien pronunciado (Star Wars Lego). help!! --Holayo444 19:16 28 dic 2008 (UTC) lo que pasa... ...es que en el art. PlayStation 2 figura lego star wars: the original trillogy, y no lego star wars, como esta en el articulo. eso era lo que me referia. fijate si lo puedes transladar. PD: y me preguntaba si se podia pasar the original trilogy a la trilogia original, ya que estamos en una wiki en español. PDD:perdon por las molestias. que la fuerza te acompañe.gracias adelantadas.--Holayo444 20:01 28 dic 2008 (UTC) Redirecciones Saludos, Darth Zerg. Quería pedirte un favor: ya que constantemente creas los muy necesarios artículos de naves, si por favor pudieras crear también las redirecciones adecuadas. Por ejemplo, hace poco creaste el artículo Caza estelar de escolta Ala-E, pero hay muchos artículos que tienen ligas hacia ese caza con otros nombres (por ejemplo todos los que he creado yo, pues la traducción oficial en México es E-wing), desde E-wing, E-Wing, Ala-E, caza Ala-E, caza estelar E-wing, cazas estelares Ala-E, etc etc etc, que a pesar de que existe el artículo no lo pueden enlazar. Si no puedes, dime cuales son los artículos que has creado para entonces yo hacer las redirecciones.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 18:22 29 dic 2008 (UTC) :*Muy bien, dime entonces cuáles son los artículos y nos los repartimos. Unos consejos para redirigir naves: #Deja siempre la versión en inglés. #No olvides los plurales (por ejemplo, "caza's' estelar'es' Skipray"). #Pon todas las traducciones/adaptaciones que se te puedan ocurrir (por ejemplo, si la nave es "caza estelar RRT5 Z-wing VW34 clase 45" hay que poner todas las variantes necesarias, es decir, cambiar el orden de "RRT5", por ejemplo. Igual, versiones resumidas (en este caso, "caza estelar Z-wing", "Z-wing", "Caza Z-wing clase 45", etc.) #No te bases sólo en traducciones oficiales, pon todo lo que se te ocurra, en la wiki hay un montón de traducciones de orígenes misteriosos. Y los lectores no siempre saben cómo se llaman las naves.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 19:49 29 dic 2008 (UTC) *Otra cosa, no muevas los artículos, es mejor crear redirecciones. Por ejemplo, el nombre del artículo del Skipray no es "Skipray", pues es el nombre incompleto, el nombre correcto es Blastboat GAT-12 Skipray. No importa que la mayoría de los enlaces sean "Skipray" o "Nave Skipray", los artículos de naves deben tener siempre el nombre correcto de las naves, sin resumir.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 19:53 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Anakin... estaba intentando poner anakin caminante del cielo en vez de skywalker en el buscador,ya que es una wiki en español, pero no me lo reconocio. me preguntaba si se podria llegar a hacer algo al respecto. que la fuerza te acompañe. 17:52 4 ene 2009 (UTC) ayuda... he convocado tu atencion por 2 motivos: 1-en la pagina de ayuda(cerca de donde estan los enlaces de cambios recientes, pag especiales y otras cosas...) algun indeseado ha borrado la pagina. yo no me acuerdo todo lo que habia alli, asi que te queria consultar. 2-tengo la aspiracion de querer ser tu padawan, ya que me queda bastante por aprender y tu me has instruido y respuesto todas mis ayudas y plegarias PD:3-te queria dar un agradecimiento de mi parte por tus sabios consejos.... sin otro particular,que la f te acompañe. 19:56 4 ene 2009 (UTC)